The invention relates to a fastening support for a mudguard and to a mudguard arrangement.
Solutions are known, in which the mudguard is fastened to the hub of a wheel in such a manner that as the wheel turns at a small turning angle, the mudguard turns with it, and a stop element is arranged in the support structures of the mudguard to prevent the mudguard from turning at turning angles larger than a specific turning angle. The mudguard is fastened to the hub of the wheel with a fastening support having a flexible structure to ensure that the mudguard does not turn at large turning angles of the wheel. Further, this flexible structure returns the mudguard to the direction of the wheel, when the turning angle of the wheel is rectified. Solutions of this type are presented in publications U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,573, FR 2813847, EP 1481880, DE 3607000, and EP 1043217, for example.